shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach is a character from the Super Mario and Super Smash Bros. fandoms. Character Princess Peach (ピーチ姫 Piichi-hime) is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is frequently kidnapped by Bowser and saved by Mario. Peach has also helped assist Mario in the past and saved the following characters: Toad, Luigi, Mario, Tippi, and the Sprixies. She also acts as the love interest of Mario, although no romantic relationship between the two has been established. Ships Het :Leach — the ship between Peach and Link :Luich — the ship between Peach and Luigi :Mareach — the ship between Peach and Mario :Prichter — the ship between Princess Peach and Richter Belmont :Powser — the ship between Peach and Bowser Femslash :PaluPeach — the ship between Peach and Palutena :Peachalina — the ship between Peach and Princess Rosalina :Peachauline — the ship between Peach and Pauline :Peaisy — the ship between Peach and Princess Daisy :Pelda — the ship between Peach and Zelda :SamuPichi — the ship between Peach and Samus Aran Non-binary :Peachadette — the ship between Peach and Toadette :Peach x Toad '''— the ship between Peach and Toad Poly :Bowsareach' — the ship between Peach, Bowser and Mario :'Peachaisalina' — the ship between Peach, Princess Daisy and Princess Rosalina Familyship :'Renstool' — the ship between Peach and Joker :'Pink' — the ship between Peach and Inkling :'Weneach' — the ship between Peach and Wendy O. Koopa Canon 'Mario' Mario and Princess Peach are childhood friends who are implied to have romantic feelings towards each other. However, they have yet to form a romantic relationship as of yet. Mario rescues Princess Peach, while Peach will reward him with a kiss or some cake. The duo have also worked together in ''Super Mario 3D World ''and ''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle. Bowser Bowser and Princess Peach are childhood enemies. Even as toddlers, Bowser has been shown to kidnap her, resulting in Mario rescuing her. While his motives tend to vary, a common trend shows that he has romantic feelings for Peach. Bowser has even made attempts to marry her. Peach does not return said feelings, however, due to his constant schemes and kidnappings. She will still ally with Bowser when necessary, though. Quotes Fanon Princess Peach is one of the most famous female characters in gaming. Ever since her first appearance in the series, fans have adored the character for her design and personality. Although, this is not to say the character has not received backlash. Critics may describe her as merely being a 'stereotypical damsel-in-distress who does nothing' due to her frequent roles in the series, but this ignores instances in which she is both a playable character and a savior. The most common ship with the princess comes in the form of a red plumber. Mario and Peach nearly have 200 fics AO3 as of now. Some, however, may prefer Powser as a ship due to Bowser's personality and motives. Peach is also shipped with Pauline, thanks to both characters being major female characters who are romantic interests for Mario. Rosalina and Daisy are also commonly paired with Peach. In terms of crossover ships, Sameach is one of the most common femslash pairings in the Super Smash Bros. ''series. This is due to them both being female characters featured in the ''Super Smash Bros series and some promotional work for Nintendo. For those who also enjoy Rosalina and Peach as a pair, polyships have formed with the trio. Currently, Princess Peach nearly has 800 fics on Archive of our Own. This makes her the fifth most popular character in the Super Smash Bros series and most popular character for Super Mario, outranking even the titular character. FanFiction.Net, however, has an even larger amount for Peach, with 1.400 for Super Mario and 500 for Smash, giving her a grand total of 1,900 fics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Peach (Super Mario) on FanFiction.Net :Peach (Super Smash Bros.) on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : : : : PIXIV :ピーチ search on Pixiv :ピーチ姫 search on Pixiv TUMBLR : : : Trivia * Princess Peach's first appearance was in 1985's Super Mario Bros. ''Here, she adorned red hair and a white dress. * In America, Princess Peach was originally referred to as 'Toadstool.' When ''Yoshi's Safari was brought over, however, she was then given back her original name. Super Mario 64 then confirmed Toadstool as her last name * Her original design gave her a ribbon around her waist and less pale pink segments. Her current one, however, gives her a bustle and less dark pink segments instead. ** Super Mario Sunshine gave her a sleeveless version of her current design. ** The last canonical appearance of her old design is in Paper Mario: the Thousand-Year Door. * Her final smash, Peach Blossom, is based on one of her moves in Super Mario RPG. ''Specifically, it takes inspiration from Sleepy Time, in which sheep will rain down and cause the enemy to sleep. * In some non-canon forms of media, Princess Peach will be a teenager instead of an adult like Mario or Luigi. ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show has her as 16 and a friend of the brothers. The same could be said for the Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach, if the height chartGreat Mission to Rescue Princess Peach Height Chart (retrieved March 26th, 2019) is correct. * Currently, Super Princess Peach ''is the only game in which she saves Mario and Luigi. * With her appearance in ''Yoshi's Island DS and Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Princess Peach has known the brothers since they were all children and would even have play dates with them. * Bayonetta 1 ''(Nintendo consoles only) and ''2 features a Princess Peach inspired outfit named "Mushroom Princess." Only Bayonetta and Jeanne can wear it, as Rosa is unable to wear any of the Nintendo costumes. * Peach, Bowser, and Luigi have all been possessed or mind controlled at some point in the Paper Mario spin-off series. With Peach, she was both possessed by the Shadow Queen and partially controlled by Nastasia. * A costume of Princess Peach can be used for Lili in the Wii U version of Tekken Tag Team 2. * Princess Peach is featured as in easter egg in the following Legend of Zelda titles: ** Link's Awakening features a photo of her signed by Christene. ** Her photo can be seen at Hyrule Castle alongside Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Yoshi in Ocarina of Time. Photos Super Mario 460.png Beautiful-princess-peach.png Super Smash Bros Peach SSBM.jpg Peach SSBU.png Videos Super Mario Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Peach Character Spotlight Gameplay Trailer Ubisoft NA Super Mario Odyssey - Final Boss + Ending Super Smash Bros 13 Peach – Super Smash Bros. Ultimate References Navigation